I Dare You
by pikachu master
Summary: On their final night together for the summer, Ben and Gwen decide to play a game that every preteen has played at least once. Written originally for the '100 Bwen Drabbles' that used to be on this site.


**Ben 10: I Dare You**

The school-free summer months were winding down, to the utter dismay of Ben Tennyson. No more cross-country traveling, alien butt-kicking fun for another year. He'd just gotten control of the alien transformations with the Omnitrix… and he'd finally started getting along with his cousin, Gwen. It was gonna be weird not having her around all times of the day. Plain and simple––the next several months were gonna suck totally. How in the world could––

"Helloooo, Ben! Anyone in there?" a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hmm, what?" said Ben, popping out of his trance, "Oh, sorry Gwen. I was just thinkin'."

"See what happens when you try that?" Gwen sighed, "the rest of your body has to shut down to support such a strenuous task," she smiled evilly, hand over the coke she'd just gotten from the refrigerator.

"Thanks, dweeb," Ben replied with his own smile.

"You're very welcome, doofus," Gwen took a sip from her tea, "Sooo, what else have 'ya got planned? It's our last night together for the summer, and it's almost time for bed."

"Don't worry, I've come up with something great."

"Not another dumb monster movie..."

"You know me too well. But not this time; I've got a little game to play."

"And that would be?"

"Truth or dare."

Gwen cocked an eyebrow, "Really now, are you sure you wanna put yourself through this?"

"Ha! Don't be so sure of yourself," Ben said crossing his arms, smile still pasted across his face, "I've got some pretty wicked dares and questions lined up for you."

"Good luck, I'm gonna get some great dirt on you."

"That's what you think."

"Indeed I do, you're a horrible liar, I'll be able to see right through you."

"I was gonna suggest that we flip to see who goes first," Ben took a large gulp from his coke and sat Indian-style on the floor, facing Gwen, "I choose 'truth'."

"Alright then... have you had a crush on anyone in the past six months?"

"N––Yes... one."

"Hmm, thought better not to lie. You're learning well."

"Har, har... Truth or dare, Gwen?"

"Dare."

"Shouldn't have done that," Ben shook his head, tutting, "I dare you tooo––do a handstand."

"Seriously? I've taken gymnastics, you know."

"Then you should have no problem doing it," Ben said, waiting patiently for Gwen to complete her given task.

"Fine," Gwen submitted and rose to her feet. She took a couple steps back from where she sat, bent down, put her palms to the floor, and raised her lower half to the air. Her shirt dipped and revealed much of the silky smooth skin of her lower back.

"That the best 'ya got?" the redhead taunted, looking at Ben while upside down.

"Turn in circles a few times, try and keep your balance," Ben challenged.

Gwen obliged and turned about on her hands, keeping her legs straight up. When she came to face Ben, he took in the sight of her light, thin tummy. Her shirt fell down more, just barely revealing the lower part of her bra. He tried to keep his eyes from wandering, and focused on her face––which was reddening as she kept herself upside down. Satisfied with her performance, Gwen brought herself gracefully to her feet with no sound whatsoever.

"Piece of cake," she said, taking a seat in front of her cousin, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Which do you prefer: girly-girls or tomboys?"

"Tomboys, definitely," Ben spoke with no hesitation.

"Why?"

"Girly-girls just like to dress up, play with dolls, and go shopping. Tomboys will go out and do things outside and not worry about getting dirty or hurt––they do things I like to do.

"...but I like getting dressed up and going shopping."

"All the time? Is that all you're about."

"Well, no, but––"

"You're a tomboy."

"Gee, thanks."

"Didn't you hear me?" said Ben, after letting out a sigh, "I prefer tomboys––it was a compliment."

"...Thanks."

"No prob. Truth or dare?"

"I'm feeling a little saucy tonight––dare. And don't go easy on me," Gwen added. "I'm a tomboy, remember? I can do anything that you would."

Grinning a little more deviously than usual, Ben came up with his next dare rather quickly, "I dare you to walk over to the window and moon the entire street."

Gwen was taken aback by the context of this new challenge, but did not protest vocally. However, she did sit in silence, inwardly debating whether or not her last statement was the dumbest thing she'd ever said. She could feel her cheeks redden over the seconds that passed. He was smiling, not quite laughing, but still amused nonetheless. Strange. Ben was not egging her on nor mocking her.

"I'm going, I'm going," Gwen said with a little bit of nervousness in her voice that she didn't want Ben to hear. Slightly trembling fingers fumbled with the button and zipper as she got up on her feet once again.

It was just a glimpse of her panties that made the prepubescent boy's heart skip a beat. If you were to ask him why, he wouldn't have the slightest idea why. All he knew was that in recent weeks being around his cousin made him feel weird. The strange sensation of butterflies in his stomach would come about every time he made any kind of physical contact with her or saw any bare patches of skin––namely around her legs, tummy, back, and chest.

"Earth to Ben!" Gwen shouted, just loud enough for only her cousin to hear, "C'mon, snap out of it! You and I both know it won't count unless you make sure I do it."

"Go for it."

And that she did, while managing to get her pants down far enough to show her butt to the world and keeping her privates out of Ben's view. She shouldn't have worn her newer, tight-fitting jeans.

But what Ben did see nearly made his heart jump up into his throat. From the angle he was looking, he had a lovely view of one side of her cute, little butt. Much like her midsection, the skin was a light creamy color and appeared to be very soft to the touch. So badly did he want to let his fingers graze against her skin, to feel that incredible sensation once more.

That's the third time he's spaced out, Gwen thought to herself as she held her rear end up to the window. The first time I left him alone, then it was during my handstand, and now... no way... it couldn't be!?

Finishing up her dare, Gwen brought herself upright and pulled up her jeans. Quietly, she made her way back to her cousin and put together the three subtle hints he'd laid out before her. It wasn't at all like Ben to lose himself in thought, he always reacted immediately by gut instinct (which was usually to run headfirst into things with little or no judgment). So why, when she left him alone for a few minutes, did he get so deeply lost thinking? Why did he space out when she revealed even a little bit more of her body. And why play this game––on this night? Could it be that he was trying to sort out some of his emotions about her, about how she felt about him? Only one way to find out; she had to answer a couple questions tonight.

"Alright truth or dare."

This time around Ben hesitated, "...dare."

"Ooh, this'll be good," Gwen responded, thinking of a good challenge for him, "I dare you to... strip down to your underwear, climb out of my window, go down the street and shout, "'I'm king of the world!'"

"...You are evil."

"It must run in the family," she winked.

To Gwen's surprise, Ben didn't put up a fight or really hesitate doing what he was ordered to do. First, he took off his shirt and dropped it carelessly to the floor, then he pulled down his pants and kicked them off next to his discarded shirt. Down to just his socks and boxers, Ben pulled open the window and hipped out onto the roof and over to the tree branch that extended to the gutters. He dropped off the tree with a muffled thud and ran down to the end of the block. A moment passed. Gwen listened to the crickets chirping when a faint voice called out into the night, "I'm king of the world!"

By the time Ben made his entrance through Gwen's bedroom window, he discovered that she was in the middle of a fit of laughter. Her face was red and tears stained her cheeks.

"Truth or dare," Ben said, not missing a beat with the game.

"Truth," Gwen choked out between giggles.

"Have you ever had––or wanted––a boyfriend?"

If Gwen hadn't picked up on his subtleties tonight, she wouldn't have realized the boldness of his question. She straightened herself up, sobered immediately, and replied, "To tell you the truth, I haven't really thought much about that kinda stuff before," her smile faltered a bit, "It's not like any guy has really noticed me before."

"I'm sure you've been noticed."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Seriously?" Ben snorted. He began counting off on his fingers, "You're smart, athletic, nice––even to jerks like me, brave and..."

"Sorry? What was that last part? I didn't catch it."

"Cute. I said you were cute... and don't tell anybody I said that," Ben spoke with a tinge of scarlet showing on his face.

A smile crept up across Gwen's features, "Thank you. And don't worry, my lips are sealed. Your turn now. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Which do you prefer: blondes, redheads, or brunettes?"

"Redheads."

"Any reason in particular?"

Ben smiled meekly and shook his head, "No reason really, I just like the color. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is there someone you like right now?"

"I think so... I mean, like I said, I've really never thought about it before. But I have noticed that when I'm around this particular person, I have more fun with them than anyone else, even if we're doing nothing... and I feel little jolts of... something, every time I come into contact with them. Truth or dare, Ben."

"Dare."

"...Close your eyes," Gwen said, nearly whispering.

"Okay," Ben complied, keeping himself cool and calm on the exterior. Inside, though, was a different story entirely. His heart pounded frantically against his ribcage, thundered in his ears; his mind raced, wondering if she was going to do what he hoped she would, or if it was some kind of trick she was about to pull.

And then something pressed against his mouth, something warm and soft.

It was Gwen's lips.

Doing as he was told, Ben kept his eyes shut and sat there, letting go of the world around him and getting lost in the wave of emotions that overtook him. Nothing had ever felt like this before––nothing this good, or exciting. This trumped going hero by far! And what surprised Ben the most, was that it was such a simple and common act that did this to him. He couldn't resist and scooted forward, blindly bumping into Gwen, and put his arms around her waist, and drew her closer.

The two stayed embraced for countless minutes(it's what it seemed like anyways) on the bedroom floor. They didn't bother to let their hands explore or deepen the kiss, they only held themselves closer.

Gwen opened her shimmering, emerald eyes, Ben did the same. He took his hands from around her and placed them into hers, pulled slowly back from her face, and smiled, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How do you feel about me?"

"I think you're incredibly brave, kind, intelligent––when you want to be––, a little childish at times... just to name a few things."

Ben was about to protest a couple of those things, but Gwen put her fingers to his lips and continued, "But I wouldn't have you any other way and would never ask you to change any of that for my sake... I love you, Ben."

"I... love you too, Gwen. So very much."

She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm... I dare you to climb into my bed, put your arms around me, and snuggle up 'til we both fall asleep."

"Done," Ben said, smiling. He stood up from his spot on the floor and helped Gwen up to her feet. They got into their pajamas and climbed into bed together. Their first official night as a couple was spent in her bed, with his arms around her waist, and her hands over his.


End file.
